Knowledge management for the legal field has been an increasingly difficult task as computer technology has been developed. Law firms have created information technology departments to deal with issue(s) related to law related computer technology. In some cases, the costs associated with maintaining computer technology can be restrictive and/or prohibitive to smaller firms, sole practitioners and/or case(s)/project(s) with a short engagement.